


Something Behind Those Eyes

by JessicaLynne



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Marriage Proposal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaLynne/pseuds/JessicaLynne
Summary: Set in WarlockWriter's "Sometimes They Come Back". Kitt has an idea that throws Michael for a loop. Set between chapters 20 and 21.(Title is from "Electric Blue" by Icehouse.)
Relationships: KITT/Michael Knight (1982)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Something Behind Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometimes They Come Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839518) by [WarlockWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter). 



Kitt had been doing some sneaking around with Michael unaware of what he was doing. He'd had an idea going through his mind ever since Griff had told Michael that he and Kitt bickered like an old married couple. Kitt had responded that because of their soul bond, he and Michael were practically married anyway. But it had him wondering, would it actually be possible? Could he and Michael actually get married? It wouldn't be legally recognized in any state (a human married to a car), but the idea had intrigued him. With that in mind, he was thinking of a way to propose.

Kitt had not been joking when he had told Michael that Bonnie had done well by him with her upgrades over his and Michael's 30 year separation. He had used the compact 3D printer she had installed to make Michael and Griff's false ID cards that they had used to enter Mark Grey's Kentucky compound to rescue Karr. Several days ago Kitt had secretly used the 3D printer to craft another project, using some gold filament Bonnie had added with the printer. The ring was sitting in his glove compartment.

As they drove across the country on their way home to Las Vegas, Michael was looking out of the passenger window at the scenery. Kitt used the opportunity to quickly take a picture of Michael. He then cropped the photo to only show Michael's blue eyes, adding a picture of his scanner alongside it. Kitt then began searching his music library. While Kitt preferred classical music more than others, there was also modern music in his library, and there were a few songs that he actually liked. One was a song by an Australian band called Icehouse, and the lyrics fit perfectly with what Kitt had in mind.

*If a boy had a chance, a chance with someone like you,  
Are you gonna break his heart, or let him fly for the moon?  
Are you hiding something behind those eyes?

I just freeze every time you see through me  
And it's all over you, electric blue.  
On my knees, help me please,  
Tell me what can I do, electric blue?

Oh, I had a dream, for a moment I believed it was true.  
Oh, I would give anything just to be here with you.  
Are you hiding something behind those eyes?

I just freeze every time you see through me  
And it's all over you, electric blue.  
In too deep, standing here waiting  
As I'm breaking in two, electric blue.  
I can see, see that it may be  
Just a vision of you, electric blue.  
On my knees, help me please  
Tell me what can I do, electric blue?*

Adding some clip art of two gold wedding bands joined together, Kitt thought his idea was perfect. When the most recent song had finished playing on the radio, Kitt put his idea into action and spoke up.

"Michael, there is something on the video monitor I would like for you to see."

"All right, Kitt, show it to me."

Kitt then displayed what he had done and played the song for Michael. Michael smiled as the song finished. 

"Thanks, buddy. I love you, too."

"Michael, I've been thinking about what Griff said about us acting like an old married couple."

"Really? Like you told him, we practically are."

"That is true, but I am asking you, proposing to you. Michael Arthur Knight, will you marry me?" Kitt opened his glove compartment, revealing the gold band, similar to the one that Michael had worn when he married Stevie Mason so many years ago. Tears sprang to Michael's eyes. Kitt was proposing to him? Little did Kitt know that Michael had been planning to do the same thing but wasn't sure how to do it!

Nodding his head, Michael answered, "Yes" and held up his left hand. Kitt used his telekinesis to place the ring on Michael's finger. Michael then felt it as Kitt kissed him on the cheek. "We'll celebrate properly later. Right now, we've got a case to focus on!"


End file.
